


Green and Grey

by Razzledazzy



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 3: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, McGenji Week, so much fluff you'll choke on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzy/pseuds/Razzledazzy
Summary: McGenji Week Days 3 & 4: Domestic and FamilyRetirement wasn't always the dream, but Genji wouldn't give this up for the world.





	

When McCree first proposed this, Genji had been terrified.

Overwatch and the General Security Council had built his body for the sole purpose of being a weapon. One that was sorely needed by the world at the time. With the Shimada clan all but gone, and omnic-human relationships growing more peaceful every year. It was a strange thing to be a weapon that was no longer needed.

In that way, anyway.

Genji said yes. Against all better judgement.

Retirement looked good on McCree. Years without training had softened the cowboy. Rounded out his features and sun bleached his clothes. His old hat hung on the wall over their holoscreen. Bullet holes and all.

It hadn’t been touched in years.

Jesse now wore a white ten gallon he’d picked up at Mom and Pop shop their first year in town. It matched nicely with the silver ring on his finger.

It felt strange to Genji that he was measuring parts of his life in years again instead of missions and kill counts.

Underneath the hat hung the faceplate of his old armor. It was no longer necessary. Once their decision had been made, so had started the process of stripping his body of all unnecessary armor at his own request. Wearing clothes again had been a novelty, and most of his closet became populated with various cast-offs from the recall crew. The majority of which were articles Genji had stolen from McCree before they even decided to retire.

He’d started dyeing his hair green again. Every few months McCree would complain that Genji was just trying to hide his grays. Something the cowboy was unable to do with his beard.

But it made their daughter laugh, and reminded Genji that he was still needed. Just not in a way he’d ever expected.

Fatherhood originally hadn’t been part of the plan, as cliche as that was to say. Neither of them had much experience in the father department, nor very good examples to follow. They had decided one night during a party after the recall, that Winston was the best father out of the bunch-- and now here they were.

Adoption was settled on, in the end. Genji’s synthetic lower lip had been chewed raw by the time everything was finalized. Everything during the first month had been a blind panic response on his part. Nothing was ever ready and toddler proofing the house was a nightmare.

A sleepy house in Arizona was hard enough. God only knows how Ana baby proofed Gibraltar.

Jesse called Ana at least once a week during the early stages. Full of questions. Ana humored him, but admitted after the first week that Fareeha’s father had taken care of most of her early home life.

Most of the time, they were just winging things.

“Papa?”

It was the verbal cue, not the tug to his shirt that made Genji look down.

Hallie Belle McCree-Shimada had perfected the art of ‘puppydog eyes’ long before her fathers had built up a resistance to it, and she used it now. Lower lip sticking out and quibbling. Her brown hair was done in pigtail braids, one half undone. Evidence that she had run away from Jesse while he was doing her hair for school.

Genji made a show of rolling his eyes before picking her up, mechanical fingers ever careful of their pressure. He set her on his hip and squinted at her. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for school?”

She flashed a grin, one of the front teeth missing, “Nope. Dad said I didn’t have to go.”

“Mhm, is that why you’re already in your school clothes?” Genji asked, turning to carry Hallie back down the hall she’d come from. There had been a loud noise earlier, but it wasn’t one that caught Genji’s attention as alarming. He must be getting rusty.

“Noooooo, Papa, don’t go back there. Dad was attacked by aliens. They’ll get you too!” she shrieked and giggled, trying to worm her way out of his arms.

“Mhm, well then we’d better go rescue him,” Genji whispered conspiratorially.

Crouching down, Genji let his body fall into old habits as he creeped down the dark hallway. Hallie’s giggling the only noise to give them away as Genji turned the corner to peek into the hall bathroom.

Where Jesse was laying flat on his back surrounded by loose hair ties and colorful hairclips.

Genji laughed, the rough mechanical sound of it evening out as he continued to laugh. “Beaten by the towels?”

Jesse huffed, and covered his face with his arm. “I tripped and gave up when she made a run for it.”

“He knocked everythin’ else down on his way too,” Hallie added helpfully.

“Betrayed by my own kid,” Jesse lamented holding out a hand for Genji to help him up.

“I’m sure you fought valiantly against the bathroom floor, _kimi aho_ ,” Genji offered, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s cheek.

Hallie took that moment to steal Jesse’s hat off his head, placing it on her own head. It settled over her eyes, blocking everything but her toothy smile from sight.

Jesse chuckled, wrapping an arm around Genji and tipping the hat back so he could see Hallie’s face. “Tell ya what Darlin’, you let me finish your hair and be good at school today and we’ll see about gettin’ you a hat of your own.”

Hallie looked thoughtful for a moment and took the hat off.

“I’d rather keep stealing yours, but I _would_ like green hair like Papa.”

Jesse guffawed while Genji frowned. They walked right into that one. Jesse raised an eyebrow at Genji, who mouthed back: _I don’t think that’s a good idea_. His husband shrugged, and Genji sighed. “Maybe, if you’re really good in school this quarter. You can have dye a streak of it. Any color you want.”

Hallie cheered, slipping down from Genji’s grasp to go sit on the stool in front of the mirror with a matching hair tie in her hand.

“I think we just got played,” Jesse stage whispered. Stepping up behind her, Jesse’s hands quickly undid the half way done braid and started re-doing it, tying it off with a neon green band. The second it was done, Hallie hopped off the stool and raced back down the hall.

“Your lunch is on the counter! Do not eat the brownie before recess.” Genji called after her. Sighing, he leaned into Jesse’s shoulder. “Wonder where she learned that from,” Genji teased, continuing their conversation.

“D’you think we’re bad examples for her?” Jesse asked, resting his chin on Genji’s shoulder.

“If she knew us in our youths, perhaps. But not so much now,” Genji stole a kiss.

“That why you call Zenyatta for advice every week?”

Genji nudged McCree with an elbow. “As if you can talk.”

“I’m just worried. Y’know she’s going to find out about more our pasts one day,” Jesse sighed, running a hand through his hair and replacing his hat.

Genji linked their hands together, McCree’s ring making a soft clink against his hand. “We’ll deal with that when it happens, as a family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my profile for links you can find me at.


End file.
